


Man of the Night

by krs1613



Series: Kawal Boys Serye [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, dj manuel, kesobrang smooth ng papi, nang mag selfie si manuel, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa kalaliman ng gabi, ginigising niya ang iyong natutulog na puso. Pang Precious Hearts Romances ang intro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of the Night

Tumingin ka sa orasan at nangiti. Ayan na, pumatak na alas nuebe! Dali dali kang pumunta sa radyo at binuksan ito, sabay pihit sa bagong kinahuhumalingan mong istasyon at programa. Simple lang naman siya. Free for all comments or stories na gusto i-share (pero dapat hindi nakakabastos or yung foul na i-air), tapos may pa-music on the side. Minsan nakakatawa, minsan nakakaiyak. May nakakainis na mga senders from social media, at may mga gabi na hindi ganoon ka hyped.

Kung tutuusin, medyo formulaic yung segment. Nothing new. Pero ang nakakuha ng pansin mo eh yung DJ, si Man of the Night. Bukod sa napaka suave at comforting niyang boses, ang laki ng mystery effect niya. Sa mga social media sites niya, puro naka mask lang siya. Pag naka tag siya sa FB or sa IG, laging natatakpan yung mukha niya. Walang nakakaalam sa kung ano itsura niya. Sobrang nakaka intriga. Tapos ang galing din niyang mag payo at mag comment sa mga pinapadala na message sa kanya.

“Good evening sa ating mga tagasubaybay.” Ayan naaaaa! Kumuha ka pa ng unan para i-suppress yung kilig mo. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso mo habang hinihintay mo yung moment na pinakaaabangan mo. “I hope you all had a good day, filled with inspiring and entertaining stories to share with us. Pero kung it’s the other way around, you are still welcome to send them in. After all,” he paused para i-play yung signature track niya. “You can tell anything to the Man of the Night.”

Haaaaay, ang suave lang ng pagkakasabi niya ng ‘Man of the Night’. Halos hindi ka na makahinga sa sobrang kilig. Napatingin na nga sayo yung kasama niyo sa bahay kasi akala niya kung ano na nangyayari sayo. 

First off na ginawa niya ay magbasa ng comments sa Twitter. Bigla mong inopen yung phone mo at sumabay sa kanya. Natatawa ka rin sa mga messages nila. Then, nag share siya ng personal experiences niya regarding sa isang event or kwento na nabasa niya. Then music. Tapos pagbalik, bati sessions. Minsan ka nang nag attempt na magpabati, or mag hello sa kanya through his SNS kaso hindi nababasa yung messages mo lagi. Yung sa Twitter nga, nasubaybayan mo yung chain ng mga messages, tapos nung sayo na, wala. Nag tweet ka ulit kaso wala parin. Nag try ka din sa FB, dun sa page niya kaso wala parin. Impossible naman na di niya makita? Baka naman nakaligtaan lang o, naoverlook? Ah, ewan. Basta medyo masama loob mo noon. Kaso di mo siya kayang tiisin.

Paulit-ulit lang naman ang ginagawa niya. Twitter, FB, IG, kwento, music. Ganun lang. Pero may iba ngayong gabi. Hindi mo alam kung bakit pero may funky feeling ka na kailangan mong makinig up to the very end of the show. 

Tatlong oras yung program so, ayun, kinig-kinig din tapos comment din sa mga sites, kahit na alam mong seenzoned ka na naman. 

Then malapit na mag sign off. Yung funky feeling, lumalakas. Naiinis ka na kasi di ka makapag concentrate sa pakikinig sa boses ni Man of the Night. “Well, it’s been one amazing night with you, everyone. I hope that you all feel the same way as I did.” Ah, magpapaalam na siya. Friday ngayon so two nights mo siyang hindi maririnig. “But before I end the show, there’s something I’d like to announce.” 

Hala, ano yun? Ikakasal na siya? Magreretire na siya? Ihihinto na yung program? Hala, wait!

“After I sign off, please don’t turn off your phone. I’m sending one of our devoted listeners a little gift. Please check your accounts for a little something.”

Ay, ang swerte naman nung one devoted listener na yun. Sana ikaw yun, no? Kasi Day One palang nung show nandun ka na. And now na five months in the run na yung show, masasabi mong isa ka sa mga devoted listeners na yun. Sana lang ikaw yung napili niyang bigyan ng little something.

Pagka sign off niya, pinatay mo na rin yung radyo pero hindi yung wifi mo. Nagbabakasakali ka na sana ikaw yung tinutukoy niya. Sa sobrang excitement, nawala yung usual na antok mo. Napa Youtube at FB ka pa ng di oras. Nawili ka yata for a while tapos na realize mo na ten minutes na ang nakalipas at wala kang message na natanggap sa Twitter, FB, o IG man. Nakakainis. Nakakalungkot.

“Ah, ano pa bang inaasahan ko. As if naman–”

Nahinto ka kasi biglang may nag alert na notification sayo. Pagtingin mo, sa Twitter galing. DM.

Shit.

Nanginginig yung mga kamay mo. Pag open mo ng DM inbox mo, akala mo nananaginip ka.

Nag DM si Man of the Night.

“Puchet.” Naiyak ka nang mabasa mo yung DM.

_[Y/N],_

_Hi. I know you’ve been there since the very beginning and I want you to know that I am very thankful for your support. You’re one of the constant things in my ever-changing life and I want to give a little token of gratitude for your presence. Hindi man kita laging nababati or name-mention on air, but know that whenever I see your comments and thoughts, my day is complete. Thank you._

_Here is a little gift for you. Happy Birthday._

_Manuel,_ _Man of the Night._

Binasa mo siya in your head using his voice, and muntik ka na talagang matuluyan. Pano pa kaya kung totoong boses niya. Tapos pag scroll mo, may fansign pa para sayo. And the best thing is, walang takip yung mukha niya. “Mahabaging langit,” napa whimper ka nalang nang matunaw ka sa larawan niya.


End file.
